


I Love The Sounds You Make

by basil_leaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Dean binds Cas to the bed and has some fun with his ass.





	I Love The Sounds You Make

The old Dean had never thought he would enjoy this. Sure, he had seen it in porn but it wasn’t something that he had ever thought he would participate in. Well, maybe on the receiving end but definitely not like this. But the sounds he was drawing from Castiel’s mouth… they were positively sinful.

He had locked Castiel’s hands above his head and toyed with the angel for what felt like hours, teasing him with his hands and mouth. A soft kiss paired with the scrape of Dean’s fingernails across Castiel’s chest; a sharp tug of thick, black hair paired with a gentle caress of his straining erection. Castiel was a needy mess before Dean had even gotten to the main event. The only thing keeping him from cumming before Dean wanted it was the cock ring that the hunter had slid over Castiel’s erection before he had started. 

Dean pulled his mouth away from Castiel’s ass for a moment, letting the angel’s legs relax on the mattress. “I love the sounds you make when I’m down here, Cas,” Dean taunted, massaging the muscles of Castiel’s thighs before he gave his cock a couple of strokes, smearing the precum that had gathered at the tip around the head. Dean grabbed Castiel’s legs and put them up on his shoulders again, exposing Castiel’s ass. 

“I love the way you blush when I do this,” Dean told Cas as he ran a finger across his ass, pausing to circle his hole. “And I love the way you squirm, never entirely sure if you want to get away or if you never want me to stop.” Dean’s eyes flashed black as he went back to work, licking and sucking at Castiel’s hole, making the decision for his angel.

No matter where Cas tried to move, Dean’s face remained buried in his ass, working the angel over, his sounds of pleasure and need music to the demon’s ears.


End file.
